


a steve/billy fic

by sternflotte



Series: Stranger Things Season 3 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ;), Crack, M/M, This is not a good ship you know that right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflotte/pseuds/sternflotte
Summary: short steve/billy fic





	a steve/billy fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Steve takes aim, punches Billy (the violent abusing racist) and sends him to the ground. In the background the Kids cheers and Max yells: "Fucking obliterated!" 

**Author's Note:**

> why are you all shipping this? yikes


End file.
